If It Happened Like That
by Jacks-girl-so-no-Touchie
Summary: Jack gets killed by the Demon Dogs? Ebony spills her feelings! R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe, I just watch it and write about it.

By: J.G.S.N.T.

If it ever happened  


~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - Losing you to them  
  
There laid in his bed, Jack was snuggled to sleep, his light off and his room was quiet, all but two people were asleep in the mall and Amber and Bray stood awake at the door of the scientists room, their arms were crossed and they both stared down at Jack.

"He looks so innocent when he's asleep, it doesn't even look like he really cracked the code for the antidote for the virus, or created a water filter...." Amber said a smile drawn across her face and her heels placed across one another as she leaned against the door, "And yet... At the same time he does look that smart, you know Bray?"  


"Huh? Oh yeah... Smart." Bray said agreeing with Amber and then looked down at Jack as well, "I wonder how smart he'll be when he gets older, though, huh?" He smiled and sat down in a chair, crossing his arms again and looked back at Amber.  


"Yeah... He'll be a genius, an inventor, and he'll be our scientific hero..." Amber said smiling sweetly at the thought of Jack inventing a solar power station or something like that, "I wonder what he'll look like when he grows up." Amber stopped and thought about it for a moment, her eyebrows narrowing in notion and her lips pursing out.  


"Yeah I've never seen his father before, so I guess we'll just have to wait to find out." Bray said, nodding his head and sighing tiredly, he yawned and stretched out a bit.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\ Ding! Ding! Ding! /\/\/\/\/\  
  
The both of them jumped slightly and turned towards the door then looked over at Jack as the redhead made a waking noise, he opened his eyes and looked up, pushing the covers away and slowly stood wavily as his tiredness took an effect on his vision, "What was that?" His eyebrows narrowed as he strained his eyes to see right.

Amber and Bray looked at each other in worry.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The Prologue, I changed quite a bit for now cuz I'm tired of the weird writing thanks to Fanfiction.net's old uploading thing. I went through and updated a few things, and changed 'em around a bit. ^.^

~J.G.S.N.T. 


	2. Chapter 1 Being Taken Down

Chapter 1 - Being Taken Down

  


"Everybody! The Demon Dogs are coming!" Trudy yelled slamming a long metal bar against the rail that led down a flight of stairs, her hair was a mess and her clothes were a bit dirty as she held Brady protectively to her chest.  


Bray quickly climbed up the stairs with Amber right at his side and watched as everyone else filled up the room,"Well," He rubbed his hands on his pants and stood nervously, "Do we have any idea how to get them away from the mall?"  


"I do!" Jack spoke out, raising his hand, even though he looked weary he was wide awake.  


"Let's hear it!" Lex said leaning back in the seat he sat in, he only had his pants on and a muscle shirt, "Fire away."  


Jack glared at him and walked up to Bray and Amber, "Well I could distract them for a while... Catch their attention! You know... And drive them away from the city."  


"Why you?" Dal said standing up and Tai San hit him hard on the shoulder, "Ow... I mean you're the smallest of this tribe... Why can't someone else, someone more older and responsible do it... Like Lex or, or Bray... Maybe Amber or Ryan even, but you?" Dal walked up to Jack and looked him square in the eyes.

Lex nodded in approval, a smirk on his face and a dare embedded into his eyes.  


"Well, I'm a lot smarter then you." Jack said looking at the others as he tried to back up his suggestion, Amber and Bray just stood there and nodded their heads.  


"So... They'd take you down in a second if they catch you, they'd rip you to shreds, Jack." Dal said narrowing his eyebrows and gritting his teeth.  
  
"That's my point, I may be small but I'm fast." Jack backed away from Dal, his ams at his side and his hands in fists.  
  
"Are you sure of this Jack?" Bray asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Positive." Jack chirped out.  
  
Dal opened his mouth to speak-  
  
"Let the boy do it, he wants to." Lex said interrupting what Dal was gonna say, "Let him go." He sharply added.  
  
"Ok...fine, you win." Bray said not wanting to start an argument, "Jack'll do it."  
  
"But..." Dal started.  
  
"Good luck Jack." Amber said hitting Dal in the stomach and smiled slightly, "Go out there and kick some ass," She said and looked over at Bray, who wasn't paying attention anymore.  
  
"I will." Jack said and ran out of the mall and down the road, leaving the others behind, pondering what was going to happen next.  
  
"He'll be ok, right Dal?" Amber asked looking out the door and then turned to look at Dal with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Course not." Dal said with a positive look growing across his face and smiled at Amber, "He'll be fine Amber."

~~~~~~~~~~

"All I have to do now is wait for them to show up." Jack said kicking a piece of broken cement across the road and walked around the corner of a crippled building, he was wearing red plaid pants and a blue over shirt covering his bare chest.

  


"Oh really? Who ya' waitin' for?"  
  
Jack looked up and watched as fifteen men walked from around the corner of the building in front of him, stopped within ten yards before him and crossed their arms.  
  
The Demon Dogs...  
  
"Oh no." Jack whispered to himself, backing away a few steps and turned around. "Shit, I'm walking the wrong way... They're standing in front of the mall..." He turned back around to look at the Demon Dogs.  
  
One of the men turned to another, "I got an idea, let's break both of his legs."  
  
"Why?" Questioned another one of the men, he had short blue hair and blond streaks on the sides and a big black symbol planted on his forehead.  
  
"So he can't walk anymore?" Guessed one of the men standing in the back, most likely asking to get slapped up side the head.  
  
"No, Let's break all of his bones!"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea ta' me." One of the other eleven said.  
  
"Okay... Get him!" The one in the front yelled, Jack guessed this one to be the leader or maybe just a mere captain of his squad.  
  
Jack gasped, standing in fear, his brown eyes gleamed against the high moon, he turned around once again and flew off down the road as the Demon Dogs began after him like a wave in the ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope Jack'll be okay on his own..." Amber said walking out of the door a little. I'm so worried about him, he's just so little... You know he's so small."

  


Bray and Dal sighed, looking at each other and nodding.

  


Cloe smiled as she walked up to Amber and took the leader's hand in her's, "Jack's all good, Amber, he's all good."

  


Patsy nodded to her positively, "Yeah, all good!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack ran around the corner of a building, "I've got to get back to the mall." He said, and with a slight glance to the left, he tripped and fell to the ground.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter 1, prepare yourself for more.

~J.G.S.N.T.


	3. Chapter 2 The Lights Go Out

Chapter 2 - The Lights Go Out  


  


"Don't worry Amber, I know Jack, he'll be fine, trust me." Dal said walking over to Amber and smiled slightly, he slowly rubbed her back and sat beside her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack looked at the ground below him, his eyes were wide and his hands hurt from landing in broken glass, blood spilled from his knuckles and finally he turned over, "O-Oww..." Everything suddenly began to go in slow motion, the wind going by, the Demon Dogs running to him, and the world seemed to stop.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I hope your right Dal." Bray said walking over to the two of them and sat down, lowering his head and sighed.  
  
"He's just so young, so small." Amber said standing up, "I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt." She said glancing out of the door again, her arms crossed and she stared of with a wisdom-full look in her eyes.

~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no." Jack said, a guy reached down, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him up and onto his feet. 

Jack gasped in pain as he felt his arm, immediate to the pull, dislocate, a discomforting feeling shot through his entire body, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise as he let out a yelp.

  


~~~~~~  
  
"I know how you feel Amber." Tai San said burning some inscents, "Jack's a nice person... His energy is just as pure as mine."

Patsy looked over at Tai San and smiled sweetly, "That must be pretty pure, huh? To be as good as you huh Tai San?"

Tai San just nodded and looked down as she closed her eyes and sat in indian style before her inscents.  


~~~~~~

Jack yelled as one of the boys kicked him in the stomach causing him to cough up a little blood, he collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes tight.

  


"Look, I think we've hurt him." One of them said and the rest laughed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what's going on right now..." Lex said walking up to the door and peeking out of it, he sighed when he found nothing and then just stood there waiting for any sign of the small genius.   
  
"Yeah, me too." Amber said as she pulled her knees to her chest and placed her arms around her legs.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack lifted his sore body from the ground and stared down at his hands, dried blood and new blood were all over them and it felt like little needles were stinging through his skin as the wind blew up against his face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Is Jack going to be okay, Ryan?" Patsy asked looking around at all of the other mallrats sitting in the café.  
  
"We don't know yet Patsy, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Selene insisted, cutting into the conversation as always, and sat down in a chair.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What have we ever done to you!?" Jack asked holding his stomach as he coughed, his face was dirty and his lips were red with blood.

One of the Demon Dogs just smiled and nodded to his leader.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I hope so Selene." Tai San said as more inscents burned, her hair was put back in a pony tail and both Patsy and Cloe came to sit by her.

Dal looked over at them and smiled warmly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Everything! Y'all took over our power, our lives!" One of the Demon Dogs yelled, he didn't look too pleased with Jack's question.  
  
The leader cracked his left knuckles with his right hand and began to walk towards Jack, "Say goodbye, bright boy."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Okay, I think all have noticed that I have merged a few chapters, 2 with 1 and 4 with 3, that way there's only a prologue and 2 chapters. I just thought that the chapters were far to short so I decided to fix that, and along with that I've thrown in a bit more of description and detail. I hope you all enjoy what I've done and the 3rd chapter WILL be up shortly, so just stay tuned, okay!? Oh and REVIEW, feedback gets my blood flowin'!

~J.G.S.N.T. 


	4. In Loving Memory

Losing Something

It feels like an empty hole

Something you can't fill with food

Eating at your soul

It changes your every move

What you do; depends on it

What you say; it has chosen

It hurts your friends and gets you in shit

When it wants; it leaves you frozen

Anyone can give it to you

It's inside everyone you know

You want it as much as anything else

You don't have it though

Your family thinks you just want attention

But you know it's something wrong

It hurts too, but that's something you don't mention

So killing yourself was right all along.

KaKaVegeGurl

Kimi (JGSNT) was a very good friend... I knew her for 8 years full... Nearly one day ago she committed suicide... May she now rest in peace... Goodbye Kimi...

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
